Michelle Moon
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Michelle Lillian Moon Nicknames: Shelly, Shell, Ducky (childhood nickname from Liam) Codename: Light Age: 24 Date of birth: August 2, 1980 Blood: Half-blood Wand: 13 3/4", Rosewood, Griffin tail-hair, flexible Alumni: Gryffindor Affiliation: MLE: Auror - Homicide Division, Order of the Phoenix, Wizarding Underground Home Life Mother: Antonia Samantha (Larson) Moon (May 18, 1960 - October 14 1981), former Auror Father: Franklin Elliot Moon (January 24, 1960 - April 27, 1998), former News Editor - Daily Prophet Siblings: None Other family: Aunt: Tabitha Michelle Moon (January 24, 1960 - September 23, 1999), former Liaison Officer to the Ministry of Magic - Missing as of Sept. 23, 1999, presumed dead. Uncle: William 'Liam' Aaron Moon (April 5, 1962 - Present), Radio personality – WWN, Quidditch Commentator – Puddlemere United Fiancé: Nigel Hensley (February 2, 1982 - October 11, 2001) - Killed on an Underground mission* Relationships with each: Growing up, Michelle never knew her mother. She was raised by her father and her uncle and was close to both of them. Her aunt Tabitha, an official at the Ministry, was often away on business, she worked as a liaison to Ministry branches in other countries. Michelle and her father had a very close relationship, not only did he take care of her, in many ways she also took care of him. The two relied on each other, when he died she was devastated, but slowly recovered with the help of friends and family, taking everything that he'd taught and instilled in her and putting it towards the greater good. Home: Number 18, Diagon Alley, London / Moon Manor, Manchester, England Finances: Upper middle class. The Moon family is wealthy, but the money is spent with care and much is given to charities and to help others. The money is used when needed, it is more of a fallback, as she does get her own paycheck. Best friends: Neville Longbottom, Jack Harper * During the war, starting in the early days of the Underground, Michelle was involved with Nigel Hensley, a Gryffindor who was two years younger than she was. He was killed in one of their early missions. He stayed at the rear of the group to run interference, letting the others escape. Having no family, he was buried in the Moon Family Graveyard, on the estate in Manchester Personal Life Personality: Michelle Lillian Moon is a genuinely nice person. Sometimes appearing to be naive and childish, do not let that fool you. She knows precisely what she is doing. She has the bravery of a Gryffindor, the loyalty of a Hufflepuff and holds her loved ones close. Normally a very approachable individual, Shelly has a tendency to be the 'comforter' and puts in an effort to keep people's spirits up even when it is darkest. She's good at improvising plausible-sounding cover stories and scenarios, coming up with them on the spot. She is inquisitive and is very much the "problem solver." She is always looking for possible loop holes and is very good with details. Sometimes her suggestions and ideas may not all seem plausible, but it is important to let her finish explaining. She tends to think faster than she can speak, thus by the time she finishes speaking, what she is proposing will all have come together. She is very intelligent, but growing up she had trouble making friends. She has many acquaintances, and some very good friends, but, especially in the years before Hogwarts she would isolate herself from big group social situations. She didn't have very good dynamics in unstructured groups back then. These skills improved over the years, but still, Michelle is a bit uncomfortable at big group social events. However, she doesn't let this show. In the past, Shelly was a bit insecure socially and, sometimes, emotionally, Shelly covers that up largely by acting laid back. In truth this 'laid back' behavior is just that, an act. Michelle is very controlled, despite what some of the way she acts might suggest. When it is time to be serious, the laid back act is dropped as much as it needs to be to get the job done. She transitions from one 'mode' to the other rather well now. It has taken her years of practice to do this. But don't let the lax, chipper attitude fool you, she knows exactly what she is doing. Despite seeing everything that she has seen, Michelle Moon is a young woman with a spirit unfaded. In a way she is a change from the everyday worries of the future. She stays positive: described by some as a light in the darkness. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual Strengths: Loyal, brave, intelligent, has a good heart, strong sense of what's right, trustworthy, good at puzzles, loves mysteries, caring, determined, loving, optimistic, funny Weaknesses: Stubborn, protective of those she loves, harsh sense of reality, sometimes masks emotions with humor, always tries to move forward, will let things build up and build up until it all finally released in either a cry or screaming, when she is mad she just says things she doesn't necessarily mean and apologizes after, hates people being angry with her. Boggart: Losing everyone she cares about Patronus: Wolf Mirror of Erised: Her mother and those that she loves Amortentia Potion: Earth, leaves and plants, marshmallows, peanuts and dust, paper and ink, ink on skin, water, and a coppery metal smell that could only be from her mother's jewelry box. Miscellaneous: Shelly has a female Northern Saw-whet Owl named Ori. Hobbies/Habits/Idiosyncrasies: Michelle Moon is a huge quidditch fan! Her uncle is a commentator for Puddlemere United and she was a member of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team reserves in her last years at the school. She's always loved Astronomy, but was not a member of the club, preferring the subjects of Transfiguration, DADA or Charms for her extra curricular activities. Michelle has a harsh sense of reality. She is, at times, the ultimate optimist. At other times she is a total pessimist. When she gets depressed, if not given something to focus on, or if she does not have something she can focus on, she will become passive and just want to be left alone and she is deathly afraid of losing her friends and family. Much like her father, one of her biggest pet peeves is bad journalism; she'll look at a story and see the faults in it much of the time. Michelle is allergic to avocados, and has been for as long as she can remember. If she eats an avocado, soon after she will, nine times out of ten, break out in hives. When she was younger, she used to sleepwalk, she likes kiwis and has a teddy bear named Rosie. She loves puzzles, whether they are crossword puzzles or jigsaw puzzles, mysteries, and she can solve a Rubik’s Cube in less than two minutes. In addition, she has her father's gift for words, she tends to jot down ideas that come to mind: phrases or lines. Sometimes they come together just write and turn into something else... Aesthetics Appearance: Michelle has blond hair and green eyes. She stands 5 feet, 5 inches, and weighs 125 pounds. When relaxing she prefers muggle attire to her robes. She has a birthmark on the top of her head, commonly referred to as a 'strawberry;' it's covered by her hair, so it is not visible. She wears a silver necklace with a crescent moon design etched into it; it belonged to her mother (a wedding gift to welcome her to the family) and Shelly is rarely without it, it’s very important to her. Height: 5'5" Weight: 125lbs Hair: Blonde Eyes: Green Style of dress: Casual. She prefers muggle clothes when she's just hanging around the house. She works as an Auror, so there is a certain dress code, one cannot simply walk around the office in jeans and a shirt without being given funny looks. She wears robes while at the Office, but with the job (Homicide) it is necessary to blend in with those whom you are interacting; muggle attire is used (on duty) when dealing with muggleborns or muggles, robes and wizard dress with magic users. Shelly does have a habit of removing her outer robe at crime scenes. She will leave it with an officer and inspect the scene, as it is her job. Her reasoning is that robes can be loose around the body - such as those of her days in Hogwarts - and if a robe happens to get caught on something at a crime scene there is the possibility of compromising evidence or damaging the scene in some way, shape or form. Thus when it is time to investigate, the robe comes off... thus far no one has written her up for improper dress code at a crime scene. History Family History The lineage of the family Moon traces back through history. While the family is not prominently featured before the founding of Hogwarts, there is a mention in the Theorali Diarud of the daughter of Theoliben marrying a wealthy landowner called Mooyn. And from there stems the family name. Years before the founding of the famous magic school, the clan was known disciples of Salazar Slytherin himself. It has been said that Slytherin and the family were so close, that Salazar, having shown some sort of interest, was given the eldest daughter of Henre Mooyn (the head of the family) for a consort, bride, etc. According to the tale, rather than partake of the joys of the flesh with Margerette (for that was her name), Slytherin instead educated her in the finer points of the craft. She became an apprentice of sorts, one of several. Or so the story goes. As far as Muggle history is concerned, the Moon clan was first found in Devonshire, where they were seated from very early times and were granted lands by Duke William of Normandy, for their distinguished assistance at the Battle of Hastings in 1066 A.D. originally, according to muggle historians at Mohun in the province of Normandy. The family, a pureblood line, has borne many sharp young Slytherin minds to Hogwarts School. The family has always been surrounded by rumors focusing on their involvement in and knowledge of the Dark Arts. During the reign of Grindewald there was a split between those of the clan who supported and those who wished nothing to do with the business. Many were involved in one way or another and six family members, two siblings and several cousins by the name of Leumick, were killed before Grindewald's defeat. Whether these six were supporters or fought against him is unknown, the information lost in the annals of history. The family manor in Manchester, England sits on what was once the wizarding village of Careltaen. Careltaen was one of the very first successful all-wizarding villages and there are still remnants of many homes and businesses in the woods surrounding the property; mostly foundations and artifacts now, the markers are still quite visible. The family is a close relation to the Blacks, Kilian Barrons Moon having married a daughter of the House of Black after his graduation from Hogwarts in 1958. Modern Family History After the end of the first war, a change was noted among many of the younger members of the Moon family. Beginning in 1949 with Kilian Barrons Moon, sorting became more varied among the family. No longer, were members of the family sorted into Slytherin House as predictably as in the past. Along with his brother Kilian Barrons, Marius Fiodore Moon began his magical education at Hogwarts in 1949. The twins, born in the late summer eleven years earlier were sorted into separate houses. Kilian, the more intellectual of the two, was sorted into Ravenclaw, while his brother found himself, falling into the family-pattern, being sorted into Slytherin. Their sister Tanella, sorted two years later was placed into Gryffindor. Their parents William and Ariella were both former Slytherins. While at Hogwarts, Marius met a Ravenclaw student named Yvonne Wample, a pureblooded witch of German descent. After graduation, the two were married. The union produced three children: twins Franklin Elliot and Tabitha Michelle (Frank and Tabby) on January 24, 1960, and William Aaron (Liam) on April 5, two years later. Marius and Yvonne were a very social couple, and were known, not for the family's connection to the dark arts, but because they were very much the philanthropists, they were also known well for their annual after-Christmas bash. Seeming to care very little about the blood or heritage of who their friends or guests were, practically everyone would be invited. The one rule being that on the 26th of December, all interpersonal problems, all disagreements, squabbles, rivalries and such were left at the door; the party was the year's big event and their guest list would be a mix of houses, blood-legacy, rich and poor, wizard and squib. They were very happy in the spotlight and, in truth were on good terms with Slytherin and Gryffindor, pureblood or not. The family's constant place in the spotlight opened the children (Frank, Tabby and Liam) to all different sorts of interesting experiences; ones which would ultimately lead to their future careers. Frank took a serious interest in journalism, Tabby studied politics and Liam would eventually be putting his verbal skills to good use. In September 1971, Frank and Tabby began their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon sorting, Tabby found herself in Hufflepuff while Frank was placed in Gryffindor. Two years later, Liam would follow his brother's sorting and join him as a resident of Gryffindor Tower. An observer of the pranks caused by his housemates, Frank was never an outsider. He and his siblings were rather outgoing, and despite their house assignments, they had rather good relations with members of the other houses. This may have to do with their family's status or the affiliation, but all the same, they did not have a problem or too many problems in this regard. In 1974, much to Liam's delight, the now second year student was offered the post of school quidditch commentator. He jumped at the chance and was instantly hooked. He remained the school commentator until his graduation in 1980. At this same time, Tabitha's interest in politics only grew as did Frank's in journalism. Towards the end of the twins' fifth year, Frank found he had growing feelings for Antonia Larson, a halfblood Ravenclaw student in his year. During summer break he finally got the courage to ask her out, and he did so shortly after the beginning of term the next year (sixth year). Antonia Samantha Larson was the daughter of Richard and Margret Larson. A halfblood, from a halfblood family with no long-held family history (nothing that was tangible anyway), Antonia was rather nervous the first time she was to meet Frank's parents (she was already acquainted with his siblings). The Larson family resided in Surrey; the only child of two former Ravenclaws (a chef and a healer respectively), Antonia was very intelligent and was noted for her skills in potions. Frank and Antonia dated for two years and then, after graduation, he proposed, they were married soon after. After Graduation, Tabby went into politics, working her way up the ladder at the Ministry until she became a Ministry official herself. Liam became a potions brewer at St. Mungos’ Hospital for several years, until he auditioned for the post of Puddlemere United's game commentator. Liam was hired to the position and has been there ever since (he can be heard on WWN during games). Frank and Antonia, now engaged, took the next step in their careers: Frank pursued his journalism and was hired by the Daily Prophet as a writer; Antonia went on to auror training, completing the program and becoming a full auror in rapid time. The war with Voldemort and his followers was becoming more and more violent with each passing day, and there had been numerous casualties already, among them Antonia's parents and Frank, Tabby and Liam's parents. And then Antonia found she was pregnant. Personal History On August 2, 1980 at 5:34 PM, Michelle Lillian Moon was born at St. Mungo's Hospital in Diagon Alley. Named after her aunt Tabitha, Michelle had blond hair and, for the longest time, dark blue eyes which eventually changed to green. Parents and child left the hospital on August 5 for home. As the war continued to rage on, casualties only continued to mount. No one was spared from loss and the Moons were no exception. Since graduation both Frank and Antonia and many of their friends had been involved with the Order of the Phoenix and it was this association that would lead to tragedy. On the evening of October 14, 1981, Antonia and another Order member were sent to collect an artifact hidden from the dark forces by the Order -- an important task which should have been carried out quickly. But there was nothing routine about this mission. After getting the artifact in hand, Antonia and her partner were ambushed by Death Eaters; the artifact was taken, and Antonia and her partner were killed. Frank was devastated by his wife's death. After all they had gone through up to that point, he came close to having a nervous breakdown, but somehow he managed to keep it together. The fact that both Antonia and her partner were aurors led to the ultimate labeling of the deaths to have been in the line of duty, someone had been able to slip some paperwork in that hadn't been there prior to the mission. Thus it was covered up. Just after the funeral, Frank was promoted to the post of staff writer at the Prophet, this brought with it greater responsibilities and Frank decided that he needed to be closer to the Prophet's offices in Diagon Alley. Thus, by the time Michelle turned 2, she and her father had moved from the house outside London, to a large flat, Number 18, Diagon Alley. Michelle, in all honesty, was one of the reasons that Frank kept going during this difficult time; his daughter and his friends. By the time Michelle turned nine, Frank had been promoted to the position of Editor of the News Department. As the daughter of a single father who was a bit protective, Michelle Moon spent her childhood tottering around the offices of the Daily Prophet. As she got older she would help out as a go-for when needed. Growing up, this was Michelle's normal, and she took in everything she saw in the office and elsewhere, resulting in her intellect and knowledge of the newspaper, the world, news, and of course, journalism. The only downside of the years she spent in the offices of the daily newspaper was her interaction with the gossip columnist Rita Skeeter, whom she learned she extremely disliked. It all stemmed from an incident where-in a four-year-old Michelle knocked a container of purple ink onto a photograph which had been sitting on Skeeter's desk. The woman had seen the whole thing: Shelly had been carrying some things for the person at the desk across the cubicle and the young girl tripped, dropping the items and using her hands to break her fall, hitting the desk on her way down. Skeeter had screamed at the young girl, and the older woman from that time on was rather nasty towards Shelly Moon. Ever since that time, Michelle's dislike for the gossip has only mounted. Frank had never cared much for Rita and her style of journalism before the incident; needless to say his opinion did not and has not improved since that time. Upon turning eleven Michelle received her acceptance letter and left home to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. When called for sorting, Shelly heard the voice of the hat in her head trying to decide whether to place her in Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. It was a choice between her fierce loyalty to her friends and family and her bravery and daring. Her inner lioness won out and she was sorted into Gryffindor. Shelly's years at Hogwarts brought out the best in the girl, forming friendships and finding herself within the school's walls. She had a talent for Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and Transfiguration, and found herself nearly failing Divination. One of her greatest fears, while in school, dealt with the take of the Daily Prophet of events. The coverage of Harry Potter and the rise of Voldemort led her to be wary of possible backlash from the students (brought on by her father's position at the paper). The War Years "I saw friends die. I saw comrades fall. but we all did it for one reason, to make things right. We were helping people. Even if we couldn't save everyone... It's like the story of the starfish that are washed up on the beach. A man is standing there tossing them back into the ocean one by one and a little boy walks up and asks why he's taking the time to do it, because he'll never get all of them back. The man looks at the boy and picks up another starfish and throws it back into the sea. And he says 'it made a difference to that one' he picks up another and repeats the action 'And to that one.'" When war was officially declared in 1998, Michelle like others, went into training. Day in and day out the constant grind of learning everything they would need to defend themselves became routine. At the same time, reports of attacks on wizarding communities continued to reach the ears of the students. Michelle had remained at Hogwarts for her seventh year of schooling, but once war was declared, everything would change... In late April 1998, Michelle received word that her father had been killed. He had been visiting his friends Eliza and Dmitry Milin when the home had been attacked. He, like her mother seventeen years before, had died at the hands of Death Eaters, as he tossed floo powder into the fireplace, called out a location and pushed the couple's daughter Nicola into the green flames. The news of her father's death was a shock to her. It was only with the help of her friends and remaining family that she was able to cope. She threw herself into her training. Meanwhile casualty reports were flooding in and gossip about possible future targets were rampant. The Ministry, although trying to help, could not be everywhere at once. It was impossible, resources were spread thin as it was... A late night conversation in a classroom on the sixth floor of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would change this. That night, Michelle Moon and several other students gathered together to discuss their thoughts on the war. There was too much training and too much death, and no one to do anything about it. Aurors were in need and people died every day... Something needed to be done...and Shelly made a proposal. That night would be remembered as the night the Underground was formed. Their original task was to help evacuate wizards from highly dangerous areas and get them to safety, but that was only the beginning. After several years of evacuations and assisting survivors of attacks, the group had come to the attention of the, Dark Forces. In 2000, when the attacks turned against muggles, the group went underground. By this time the group had evolved from a small group of students to an organize operation. Taking themselves out of sight, they became the Wizarding Underground, a secretive underground railroad (of sorts) which did what the Ministry could not. The Underground had by this time expanded into France and until the end of the war, the members of the Underground would conduct muggles and wizards to safety. The most dangerous missions were freeing muggles from Death Eater captivity, where they were used for experiments. With the help of her uncle, a radio personality for the WWN, who funneled messages through his program in code, and many other contacts they made, the organization freed Muggle and Wizard alike. Muggles who "disappeared" were not always killed. Those who had been rescued were brought to Moon Manor in Manchester, England where they were hidden and recovered until it was safe to return. Despite their attempts to keep their activities a secret, the Death Eaters eventually found out about the organization. It was an inevitable event, given the Underground's task. Although the Death Eaters knew about the group, and in some cases knew the codenames of some members) they did not know the identity of its members. This lead to a price being put on "Light" (Michelle's) head. In addition to the Death Eaters, the activities of the Underground also came to the attention of Alastor Moody. Moody left the now widely-connected organization to their work, but assisted where he could by passing intelligence on to the group... Intelligence which would be vital in their mission. After the war, Michelle was recruited for the Aurors by Moody and accepted. She works in the Homicide Division. Current Activities With the recent addition of Raphael Crane as Head of Homicide, Michelle now finds herself - amusingly enough - trying to get a feel of how the man runs a department. During a recent case, she was recently placed on 3-day administrative suspension for refusing to divulge information about why she had quit auror training when Crane asked because it dealt with the Underground - she is back on the job, but she now has to deal with 'breaking in' the man, so she can do things her own way. Meta '''Player:' Abby PB: Sarah Carter Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category: Aurors Category: Wizarding Underground